


Grimm (Up North)

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: "experimental", Bad Wolf, European Folklore, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Short, Wolves, dubious stylistic decisions, jack harkness - Freeform, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: Once upon a time...





	Grimm (Up North)

**Author's Note:**

> This is from before we knew what the Bad Wolf stuff was about, which is like before decimalisation but more recent.

Cast

Once upon a time - there was a girl, whose name was not quite red. Who was sweet and good and not really

(an archetype)

of any sort.

There was a boy, whose name was Jack.

This being a common name, generic anti/hero and name-of-all-trades.

And there was, of course a

big

bad

wolf.

 

Beginning

There is:

Winter, a forest, a basket, a path.

Innocent and smiling girl heads to her doom. (Oncemorewithfeeling.) Events

fall

out

of

sequence.

 

Middle

The basket falls and the ice on the path crack/splinters/changes/is changed/nothing (delete as applicable). This is an important lesson. About time.

Dramatic licence prevails in a series of unlikely but significant events.

 

Begin Again

Once upon a time there was.

A time. Which was eaten.

By a sheep dressed as a wolf.

 

End

Happily, they all lived. (Never after.)

In other versions, Red and the wolf eat Granny.

Apocryphally, reality shifts back to normal. More or less. Less. Yes.

Or.

Choose your own adventure.


End file.
